The Last Night
by argentorum
Summary: One can find love in the strangest of place, at the oddest of times. For Will and Cassandra, love is found in an rickety old lean to, on an inhospitable island, a few weeks before one or both of them will be sold into slavery. But one thing about love never changes, it's always found in another's arms.


AN:I'm posting this story because I don't think there are enough willxcass stories on fanfiction, and I've been sitting on this one shot for a long time. I have some ideas of a willxcass story of my own (a multi chapter one that is) but I need to wrap up my other stories first.

Anyway, hope you enjoy, please leave a review when you're done XD

* * *

Evanlyn glanced timidly at Svengal walked up to the entrance of her lean-to with an unconscious Will tucked under his arm. She looked to Svengal in hopes of an explanation, if Will had been wounded because of her...

But Svengal was obviously in a cheerful mood. "Lad's fine, Erak just knock him out after he made Slagor piss his britches." He tossing Will into the hutch."He'll be shipshape come morning," Svengal grinned as he recalled the expression on Will's face as Erak's fist connected with his skull. He would relish that expression almost as much as the memory of Slagor screaming like a little girl. "Boy has some stones, he does." The Skandian laughed heartily and whistled a jaunty tune as he turned to reenter the large ramshackle drinking hall the door thudding shut behind him.

Left alone in the shadows of the night, Evanlyn sighed in relief. For a moment she had been deathly afraid that someone had killed poor Will. She looked back to his unconscious form and shook her head in amazement, "Stones indeed," She said softly, chuckling to herself as she moved Will onto one of the makeshift mattresses, little more than a pile of unused rags and bundles of rope in all truth, that made sleeping on the rough shingle of Skorghijl slightly more bearable. It was her own 'mattress' she noticed belatedly, separated from the cold night air by a thin blanket Will had rigged up to give her some semblance of privacy.

_He's so thoughtful_ she noted, smiling again as she recounted all the things Will had done for her over the brief period since she met him. _Not to mention kind; and more than willing to stick his neck out for others. Ha, 'will'-ing. _She chuckled at her own terrible pun. _Perhaps I could convince father to make that a new word if I ever make it home,_ she mused, absently running her fingers through Will's wavy hair. _'Willing- the act of self sacrifice with a cheerful smile on one's face. That describes him to a T._

She sighed, looking down at Will again. His head rested on her lap. It must be more comfortable than the bundles of rigging that they used as makeshift pillows she reasoned. Letting lose another sigh, Evanlyn looked out over the bay of Skorghijl and let her thought's meander. She didn't even notice as Will began to stir.

Will blinked owlishly, his vision blurry as he struggled back into consciousness. His head throbbed painfully, he was confused and slightly concussed, but the pleasant sensation of soft fingers combing through his hair threatened to lull him back to sleep all the same. Evanlyn had such delicate hands... Evanlyn?

Will blinked again, murmuring her name as his head slowly cleared. He shifted slightly, and she smiled at him. "Thanks for the save. Again." she remarked impishly.

Her smile, though small, lit up the night for the concussed young ranger. _She's so beautiful when she smiles, _he noted, eyes drifting shut again as the gentle combing of her fingers running through his hair drew him back towards sleep. Sighing contentedly he let his head loll sideways to rest against Evanlyn's stomach. _Wait... what?_

His eyes opened again, looking up at his fellow captive in surprise. "Evanlyn," He asked cautiously, his addled mind knowing that there was something more to their situation then he could currently wrap his head around, "Is my head on your lap?"

She shrugged, "Yes," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay..."

"Why do you ask?"

"...Well, it's quite comfortable."

Evanlyn laughed at his belated answer, a sound not unlike the tinkling of bells. "So you like laying here?" She asked, her smile turning into something akin to a smirk.

"Ah..." Will blushed, his mind finally catching up to the awkwardness of the situation. Normally so quick witted, the young ranger simply couldn't frame a reply.

Evenly giggled at his reaction, "Sorry Will," she said, recovering her earlier demeanor. "I don't mind. It's the least I can do to repay you."

"What do you mean?" Will asked, looking up at the other blond.

The princess stilled, looking off into the distance. "You've done so much for me," Evanlyn replied quietly, "And I feel like I've been nothing but a burden to you. I mean, if it wasn't for me you would have escaped the Skandians before they even got back to their ship." She paused, "Sometimes I feel like a millstone tied around your neck, and all I'm doing is pulling you down," Her hand had stopped its continuous movement, coming to rest on Will's cheek as Evanlyn's eyes grew hot.

Reaching up, Will took the girl's hand in his own, gripping it tightly. "Evanlyn," He said seriously, eyes latching onto her face, "If not for you I wouldn't be alive at all." She looked at him sharply, expression unbelieving. Will shook his head as he continued, "You're the only bright spot on this god forsaken island. The only thing that makes living worthwhile. If you weren't here, with me, then..." Will trailed off, not sure how to put his gratitude into words. Suddenly he pushed himself upright, ignoring the pain in his head."Thank you for everything, Evanlyn."

His thanks were so heartfelt, his hand so warm around hers, Evanlyn couldn't help but blush. "Will..."  
Leaving behind all sense of formality, forgetting all purpose and restraint, forgoing all conscious thought, Evanlyn leaned forward, and placed a soft, supple kiss on Will's lips.

His lips were chapped, rough and wind beaten. But still soft and malleable against hers. She parted her mouth slightly, her tongue darting out to brush across those worn lips. As she did so Will froze out of shock, his already damaged brain unable to compute what just happened. But Evanlyn just wrapped her arms about him, pulling the apprentice ranger closer. Concussed and confused Will did the only thing he could. He kissed her back. He allowed her tongue to part his own lips, wrapping his arms around Evanlyn and drawing her even closer.

And they knew nothing else for a time.

When the two finally broke apart they were both flushed despite the night air's chill. Evanlyn was gasping for breath, her heart fluttering as she stared into Will's deep blue eyes. He stared back, his own eyes wide with shock. But Evanlyn was sure she saw something else there, something more. "Evanlyn," He whispered, making her name sound like a prayer, before turning his head sharply to the side, eyes flicking to the ground. Another name slipped through his lips, "_Cassandra..."_ She was King Duncan's daughter, though he'd forgotten it for a while. And he was a Ranger, sworn to protect the Kingdome, not snog the princess royal. He couldn't allow himself to continue.

"Will," She pleaded, drawing his face back up with her pale hands. Still he would not meet her eyes, "Will!"

"We shouldn't" He said, and she could hear the conflict in his voice. His sense of morals twisting and tearing at itself. Her gaze softened as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"I'm still your princess aren't I," She said, he glanced up sharply. She smiled, "No matter what happens, no matter what I say or do, I'll always be someone you have to protect. I'll always be Cassandra." She placed her hands on his cheeks as she leaned her forehead against his. "That's what makes you so amazing, Will. Always happy to put others before yourself, to ignore what you want for the good of everyone else." She paused, looking deep into his eyes. "But please," her gentle tones dancingly like feathers upon the ranger's ears, "for tonight, let me be Evanlyn." It was _she _ who wanted this. She who _needed _this, and she would make _him_ see that. With a soft touch and a breathless whisper, she added one last push.

"Let me be the lady's maid you met in Galicia. The one that fell in love with the handsome young ranger who saved her life,"

Will's eyes grew wide. Wordlessly, he drew her towards him, starting a second kiss. His hands ran up her back, one coming to rest on the nape of her neck. Evanlyn sighed, feeling safe in his embrace. She was still reveling in the sensation of warmth when his tongue ran across her lips, begging entry. She acquiesced, and gasped into his mouth as he depend the kiss. Their tongues touched, nervous, fleeting, but growing bolder with each passing second. She shifted, grasping his unkempt blond hair with both hands in a way that said she was _not_ going to let go.

Will moved, slowly trailing kisses along her jaw, causing Evanlyn to sigh in contentment as warmth flooded her body. She tilted her head, allowing him easier access as his mouth slowly made its way down her neck. She ran her hands though his hair, memorizing the feel of his blond curls. Combing them gently as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. Somewhere along the way her mouth found his again and they picked up where they left off.

Their kisses were shy but lingering and persistent, utterly focused on now so that they wouldn't have to think about tomorrow. Neither one knew when they would be ripped apart, only that, one day in the future, separation was inevitable. But that night, where love sprouted between the stranded princess and the smiling ranger, was theirs and theirs alone. That night was for love and warmth, the cold could wait for another day. No matter what hardships were to come, the two need only look back and remember this night, remember what it felt like to be safe and warm in the other's arms.

And then they would carry on, hoping that, one day, they might be safe and warm once more.


End file.
